


One night

by takki0007



Category: all厂
Genre: M/M, 电竞同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takki0007/pseuds/takki0007





	One night

zzr×clearlove  
　  
曾湛然没想到明凯直接带他去了酒店。

没打职业的时候曾湛然就是明凯的粉丝，后来进入职业圈，加入snake战队，占了地理位置的优当了邻居，没事一起出去吃个火锅，怂怂的混在人群里跟在李炫君身后蹭着跟明凯说话的机会。也听说过很多明凯私生活的传言，他倒是以为自己是个纯粹的小粉丝其他的想都不敢想。  
直到snake搬离上海，曾湛然都没有鼓起勇气跟明凯要个微信。

卑微小曾还在慢吞吞絮絮叨叨跟偶像说自己的心理建设的时候，两个人已经趴在床上了。  
准确的说是明凯趴在床上，曾湛然趴在他身上。明凯拧着腰夹紧了屁股，轻轻喘着气指挥他，往左点，哎不对往右点，不对不对……呃！小曾紧张得小腿肚子都在抖，终于找准了地方，力道没控制好猛捅几下，明凯一下子受不了这刺激，又疼又爽，直接射了。  
曾湛然没多久也射了，两个人翻过身来，小曾把偶像抱起来往旁边挪挪，捞起来腿弯里全是水，明凯的皮肤不算很白，这会儿浑身是汗，皮肤亮晶晶的。  
明凯缓过劲来，手伸到床头摸手机，一看7个未接电话，不想回，靠着床头柜做起来开始看外卖。曾湛然知道他心情不好，脸和眼睛都红红的，烫过的头发也乱糟糟的，随便披了件衬衫在身上，一副被欺负过的样子，小曾很乖的自己把套子收拾了，凑过去看偶像点什么吃的。  
可惜这个点大部分外卖员已经下班了，一家家点进去不是已停止营业就是超出配送范围，只好丢了手机翻酒店房间的泡面有没有过期。

烧热水的时间里曾湛然和明凯进行了这辈子最尴尬的尬聊，曾湛然有一肚子疑问想问不敢问，今天和明凯发生的所有事已经超出了他的大脑认知范围。明凯把头凑过去下巴靠在人肩膀上，说要不我再上上你？曾湛然浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了怔怔地点头说好啊。  
明凯看着曾湛然半躺着一脸视死如归的表情害怕地狂吞口水，直接笑了出来，“逗你的，这么怕，给你口一哈吧哈哈哈哈，”又拆了个套给他戴上，头埋下去。  
含进去和吐出来不是太困难，就是套子有股奇怪的混着水蜜桃味的橡胶味，明凯用舌头抵着前端，轻轻把嘴唇包起来抿，吸得很认真。  
曾湛然已经脸红地快要爆炸了，盯着偶像头顶的发旋还没有反应过来偶像在帮自己口交这件事，比刚才上了偶像还刺激，手脚不知道该往哪里收，只好学着以前偷偷的看过的片里摸明凯的头发。  
明凯试图给他深喉，曾湛然坐的挺直了腰，只觉得被吸入一段又热又黏又滑又挤的甬道，没忍住按着偶像的头射了出来。  
明凯全身都在往后退，抬起头来从嘴里吐出一个套子，乳白的粘液拉成丝从嘴角流下来，一脸的变幻莫测，转身冲进了厕所。

曾湛然听着明凯洗澡哗哗的水声，躺在床上感觉很累，很荒诞，甚至怀疑今天一天的时间经历是否是真实存在的。  
明凯套了件T恤露着半个屁股站在床边倒水喝，现在再泡泡面只会闻着恶心了。曾湛然想叫他，在心里纠结了一番是直接叫名字还是叫外号，明凯给他倒了杯水，在他身边躺下了，发尾还有没吹干的水珠甩在曾湛然脸上凉凉的。  
明凯叹了口气转过身，说，你别放在心上。

你别放在心上。


End file.
